Unexpected
by Autumn Black 74
Summary: This is another one of those "Edward left in New Moon and Bella was pregnant" stories but it has my own twists in it. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey sorry its short, but if i get lots of reviews then the next chapter will be longer and maybe tomorrow!

Chapter One: Our Meadow.

(Bella's POV)

"I love you so much,"

"Yeah, I know," He chuckles. "But I love you more..."

"Oh Edward... I doubt that," I sigh.

It's one of our usual lazy Sunday's where we just in the cold September sun in our meadow. But I have a feeling this Sunday is going to be... Different...

"Kiss me," I grin, and like a good boy, he obeys. Our lips and tongues move together, in perfect harmony. This is how we are meant to be, together. I then move my body closer to his and I stroke his hair, neck, chest, stomach and legs. I then start pulling down his shirt, well until he backs away. "No, no. No Bella, you know I won't. I won't put you at risk,"

I look him deep into his golden eyes, it's a never-ending tunnel in there. "Please, I want you too. Please, please for me..." He just shakes his head, until I start sobbing. "Please Edward, let me be with you... I'll do anything... For me, please,"

Edward then pauses and grins my favourite, crooked grin. "You really want to so badly?" I nod. He huffs. Then he reaches for my dark khaki checked shirt, and starts unbuttoning it. "You see... I want this too,"

I start laughing from nervousness, happiness and well being utterly terrified that a vampire in about to fuck me.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Ok, I'm sorry it's still not long... But you wanted it up ASAP right?! Well anyway... I dedicate this chapter jasminwilson12 and bluepenguin218 for reviewing! Please can I have reviews!

Chapter Two: Leaving.

(Bella's POV)

All I can think about is that amazing Sunday that I had with my Edward. Wowza that was perfect. The way his tongue brushed across my lips... The way our bodies fit perfectly together... The feeling of sex is just... Indescribable... It still rushes through my mind even after it happening 8 days ago. But it's so weird, I haven't seen Edward or any of the Cullens since... That's why schools been so lonely for me. Also it's getting irritating coz since Edwards been gone a week, Mike thinks if available and ill go out with him so he's constantly hitting on me. Ugh.

I was on my way home when I suddenly felt starving and exhausted. I seriously need to stop studying and sleep and eat more... I then decide that the second I get in the door, I'm gonna eat a pop tart. I really... Feel the need for one... I was listening to Muse on the radio when I saw him waiting for me on the drive. He was leaning against my house casually and was dressed in casual, but warm clothes. I suppose finding out where he was is kinda more important than that pop tart...

I climb out the car, curious to know where he's been. "Hey! Where have you been!?"

He pauses. "Listen Bella. I'm leaving,"

Wait what?

"All of us don't age as you know, and it's starting to become noticeable,"

"Ok, just let me pack my stuff and I'll think of something to say to Char-" I see his sad expression and I understand what he really means. "You're leaving me?!"

"Yes Bella. I'm so sorry..."

I shut my eyes and try and awake from this nightmare. But I can't. I open my eyes and he's gone. My Edward is gone. Gone for good. I then crumble to the floor in tears. I don't go after him because he could be in Seattle or anywhere now. I just sob there. But spells of anger come upon me. He takes away my virginity and leaves me! How dare he?! Was I not good enough for him in bed? Personally, I thought I did better than he did! But then I'm hit with floods of tears and sadness. I LOVE HIM! And now he's gone...

"Bella! What the fuck happened?!" Scream Charlie as he jumps out his car when he sees me. He crouches down and attempts to pick me up.

"Ed-edddddd-wwww-waaaaarr-ddddggg-gggggoonnnnnneeee," I mumble quietly.

"That bastard! Goes out with my daughter then dumps her! I'll murder him..."

Charlie carries me in his arms up to my room and places me under the covers. "Don't worry Honey, you're fine now. You're safe. Nothing bad will ever happen to you again. I'm here Bells,"

I do love Charlie, and trust his every word. But I know something isn't wrong. And not just that I've lost my one, true love. Something else.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Yeah, yeah. I know it's short... But I think it's better to get it up quickly, rather than long and real slow updates...

Chapter Three: Realising.

(Bella's POV)

"Bella, please eat something for me?" I don't answer, I just stare at him.

"Please Bells, please. You've been just sitting here for 6 days. 6 whole days,"

What?! It's been 6 whole days... Wait that means... Ohhhhhhh no. So it must be... Today must be 5th November. But that means my period is 4 days late... Oh never mind, it's probably since I haven't eaten.

"Fine," I grumble and I take the BLT sand which outta Charlie's hand and take a huge bite.

"Oh thank god Bella! Your eating! Oh, that's a relief, want anything else?" He asks when I've finished it in 4 seconds flat.

"Hmmmmmmm..." I really wanted something... Greasy. "Can you go and get me... Some pop tarts... And a hamburger?"

He raises his eyebrows. "A hamburger?! Really... Ok, buba. I'll get you one. I'll be back in 30 minutes, ok?"

I nod happily and let him leave. I jump up and then go to the toilet. Yep no period. Well after I eat, I'll be fine. I go downstairs and then gobble up 4 pop tarts! God I'm starving... I look at myself in the mirror. Ugh. I'm a wreck. I then plod upstairs and turn the shower on. I then strip off my joggers, shirt and my underwear. I climb into the shower feeling tired and weak. I let my whole body felt in the gorgeous hot water. Aaaaaahhhhhhh much better... Now to get rid of my stench, sweat and simply my horrid smell, I lather my whole body in a great smelling lemony soap. Over my legs, arms, face, feet, hands, breasts, then... My torso. My stomach. But that isn't my naturally flat stomach. It's got a bump. A small bulging bump which should not be there. But it is there... Suddenly the lemony scent is too much for my system and I puke up a waterfall of half digested pop tarts.

Stomach. Period. Puke. Cravings. Hunger. Tiredness. Oh shit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Pregnant.

(Bella's POV)

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. NO. NOOOOOOOOOOO!

There has to be some sort of logical explanation for this! So, I have a baby bump. Plus I threw up and I've had mad cravings for pop tarts and junk food. Well even if I am pregnant, I've only had sex with a VAMPIRE called Edward 14 days ago. How can I look like at least 10 weeks pregnant if I'm only 2?! But the father is a vampire. That's like gotta make it grow quick or something like that... God this is all bullshi-

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" I scream. I swear to fucking god that something just like punched me from inside my stomach. God that's pain...

Ok. So I'm pregnant. How do I tell Charlie? Renée? Wait... I DON'T. I CAN'T. I need to get outta here before my stomach goes all mumbo-jumbo probably in a few days. Ok Charlie has been gone for 10 minutes. I still have like 20 minutes before he gets back. Time to go. I grab a rucksack and pack some things I'll need. In my bag I put a large kitchen knife which may come in handy... Then some pop tarts, apples, bread, large bottle of water, pair of jeans, a shirt, a thick jumper, a pair of shoes and then a picture of my mum, dad and me when I was a baby. Then one more item I put in the bag is a little blue flower Edward gave me in the meadow on the day we conceived this little baby. Our baby.

Next, I grab a pen and 3 pieces of paper. On the first I write:

Dear Charlie,

When you get this, I'll be long gone. Don't come looking for me because you'll never find me. The reason why I left has nothing to do with you. Just me. Within the next month, there will also be a large chance I'll be dead. Please don't be upset. Don't look for me. Love your only girl, Bella xxx

Perfect. Then for the second I write:

Dear Renée and Phil,

Charlie may give you this. I'm not sure. If you are reading this, then I'm long gone, maybe even dead. I had to go on my own path. Maybe it was a bad decision, I'm not sure yet. But please never forget me. Your only girl, Bella xxx

Now I make the third one extra special for him.

Dear my one true love, Edward.

Im not sure if you are reading this, I doubt you are, but if you are then you should know that I will love you forever. I died for you, and our child. Maybe one day you will meet him or her... I hope you do. I love you, I love you, I love you. I'm sorry. Love your mate, Bella xxxxx

I have to fight back the tears... I have to. I place the letters for Dad and mum and Phil on Dad's bed and I grab Edward's letter and my rucksack and I climb into my truck and drive. I just drive. I'm still not sure where I'm going, but I guess we'll find out soon...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Blood.

(Bella's POV)

Silence. More silence. Even fucking more damn silence. I don't know why I chose to come here but now I regret it. No, I don't since there's no one here. I mean, I need to hide and get away from other humans since now I'm 19 days pregnant but I look about... I'd say 5 months in a normal pregnancy. I've realised my baby doesn't like pop tarts, or apples, or any of the human food I have so it's forbidding me to eat. Now if you ask me, that's not really good, is it?

I just sit down by a tree all day. Here in Tillamook State Forest. I'm by a gorgeous, flowing, ice blue waterfall surrounded by ashy grey rocks coated in lush green moss. The tree is a very old, and tall and wide, Oak Tree. It's very comfy to lean against though. I was just sitting against it, chewing an apple when I got the most painful kick yet. The baby was using my stomach as if it was a bongo. I screamed onto my arm so it kind of muffled the sound. But when I moved so quickly, I bit my tongue very hard. I opened my mouth and touched my tongue: It was pretty much coated in blood. Ugh. And ouch. I was about to spit out the liquid in my mouth... When I got an idea. Vampires-blood. Half vampires-blood. The baby must eat blood! I swallow down hard and the blood goes rushing down my throat. I then am not kicked by the baby, but instead I'm given a tiny pat.

Ok, so my baby likes blood. Lets get it more then. But how... I then grab my knife and wait to see if there's any animals about. Of course there won't be! I'm here! I just end up giving up after 3 minutes of waiting coz I realise it's so stupid that its untrue.

Instead I spend my day daydreaming about baby names. By dusk, I've decided my baby names if its a girl or a boy. Edward Jacob Masen Cullen if its a boy. I chose Edward from his fathers name, Jacob because I used to play with a little boy called Jacob when I was little plus it's my all time favourite boy name, then Masen coz its one of Edward's middle names. But i will call him EJ for short. Then if isn't a girl, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Renesmee because its a cross between mine and Edwards mothers names, Carlie because its a mix of our mothers names. And of course they're both a Cullen. Even if Edward doesn't... Want me... His children should still have his name.

I hope one day, when I'm dead after childbirth, Edward and the Cullens will take my baby in. Maybe the child will say their name and they will know its a Cullen, or maybe just they will see it looks like Edward and me...

I hear a sound. It's the first footstep I've heard here in Tillamook State Forest... Ok, it's not a human footprint. It's a rabbits one. I open my eyes and stare at it: I'm a meter away from it, perfect. It's dark and I can only see one thing, the rabbit. I dive at it with a knife and hope for the best. I struggle with it, it's soft fur in my cold hands. Then nothing. It's gone. I look at my hands though, no rabbit but my hands are completely coated in a crimson, hot substance. I lick it all up and enjoy the taste as it dances on my tongue. I then receive another pat on my stomach and I lick it all off. Hmmmmmm. Tastes... Great.

I then lean back against the tree and shut my eyes. I imagine I'm in mine and Edward's meadow, but we have a baby there. It's a little boy. I know it's my little EJ. My deep brown eyes and his honey blonde curls...

THUD!

I immediately snap awake after hearing something drop to the ground, something heavy. I look ahead to see on the ground a large, somewhat juicy deer. I look up to see what or who put it there. Call me crazy, but I think someone has given it to me. To me and little EJ. I take it and whisper a small "Thank you" to whatever or whoever gave it to me and I suck up the hot blood gushing out of its corpse.

Soon it's drained, well a pregnant woman needs to eat, and I rest my head back and dream. Simply just dream.


	6. Chapter 6

***DEDICATED TO ZAINAB***

Chapter Six: My Guardian Angel.

(Bella's POV)

My shirt won't even fit over my stomach. Shit. I'm really getting huge now and it's not long before the baby comes, probably one or two days... I look about 8 and a half months when I'm only 29 days. Every morning when I wake up and before I go to sleep, I'm left an animal. A deer or an elk usually. I have no idea who or even what leaves it, but all I know is that they are my guardian angel. I wonder what it must be, but I believe it to be a vampire. Well I mean I will look away for a spilt second, then I'll look back and see a meal for me and my baby. I hope one day I'll know who is the amazing, guardian who's looking after me and my baby EJ.

It's Twilight. I look around to see the beautiful, hot sun leave us and then darkness comes in. I lay back onto my tree and shut my eyes. THUD! I open them quickly and I see a small deer. I reach forward to take it... Until... A strong, gut-wrenchingly painful tear in my stomach rushes through my body. I scream into my shirt to muffle up the loud cry, but it doesn't cover it completely. I hear a rustle in the trees, a squeal and then a grunt. My guardian angel is here. Thank god. I know I'm going to die. I don't deny the truth; I accept it. I just hope my guardian will take care of little EJ and help him to find his father.

I scream and bear the terrible pain. I let the baby eat its way out of my stomach which is fucking painful. I don't give up, I keep my heart beating. I look at my stomach and see it burst open, literally burst open! And a little head peeps out. Dark emerald eyes and deer chocolate tiny curls.

"Hhhhhhiiiiii bbbbbaayyyyyybbbbbbeeeeeeeee" I murmur before I feel my sight, hearing, pain and everything disappear. Then it stops. My heart stops.

"Adam. Her blood tastes really good, seriously. It really does... Oh look! Hahahaha he likes it too!"

"Well you two better not drink it! Don't kill her! She'll be like us in a few days and then she can be with her kids. Do you think she still knows the father?"

"If she did, he'd be here now wouldn't he. So no, but he's a vampire, he's Carlisle Cullen's son, Edward. He's there's"

"Really?! They're his? God... Well if thats the mother then them kids are gonna be so hot... Well do we just look after the imps till she wakes?"

"Yeah! Course! Adam we are looking after them, we kept them and her alive through that terrible pregnancy. Remember them breaking her bones?! When they were out, every single bone was shattered but she still loves them. Plus I love little kids!"

"Yeah I know, so do they have names?"

"Well of course she's given them names, and she's called the boy EJ, Edward Jacob Masen Cullen and the girl is Renesmee Carlie Cullen,"

"Interesting names, huh?"

"Yeah... I know but they're so pretty. I can't wait to meet her, she has an amazing mind! Reading it is just... Spectacular... Also she's a shield! But I can just about read it..."

"Why did you get the cool power?"

"Well Aro changed me and his power is badass so it must have something to do with that,"

"Yeah. So what do we feed the little monsters?"

"Blood. Do you wanna find a mountain lion or bear or anything for them to feed on?"

"Yeah sure. I'll be a while if I'm getting one of them..."

Ugh. Pain. That's all I've been in for days. Terrible pain. Indescribable pain. Then it all stops.

I open my eyes curiously, to find out what's going on, but all I see is a girl with ghostly pale skin, light brown long hair with golden eyes and she smiles at me.

"Hey, welcome to immortality,"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Zainab Voltori.

(Bella's POV)

"Wait. What?! Who the hell are you?!" I look down at myself, no baby bump. No blood. Not even a tatty shirt. I'm dressed in really right, sexy black jeggings, a deep purple vest top, ebony converses and a leather jacket. "Where's my baby?! Where's my son?!" I growl.

She strokes my shoulder. "Calm down missy, I'm Zainab and my mate, Adam, has taken your kids somewhere far for a few hours while I get you under control. I can explain everything, but firstly, what's your name,"

"Bella, Bella Swan," I mutter. "Kids?!"

"Yeah!" She chuckles. "You gave birth to twins, little girl and boy, they're gorgeous. Do you remember me? I'm your guardian angel as you called me, I gave you food and all,"

Oh, so she's my angel. She's a guardian vampire, not angel. "Thanks for that, and thanks for looking after my babies these 3 days," I reply.

"That's fine. I love little EJ and Nessie!"

"Wait. How did you know I was going to call him EJ? And Nessie?"

"Oh. Yeah, I'm a mind reader. I can read your mind so I gave them your names, also I gave Renesmee the nickname Nessie. I hope that's ok, it's just... Shorter,"

She named my daughter after the Loch Ness monster. That bitch...

"Oy Bella! I'm not a bitch. But you can call her Renesmee of course. Now come on you need to hunt,"

2 mountain lions and one deer later, I was fully under control and I seemed to have one of Zainab's powers which is super self control as well as my own of being a shield. But I was extremely curious to know Zainab's past.

"So you wanna know about my back story, eh? Well firstly, do you know my father? He goes under the name Aro Voltori,"

"Oh my god. Is he your creator or biological father?" I ask her.

"Both. I'm 1764 but I'm frozen at 18, just like you. I grew up in a small town near London, but when I was newly 13, my father went missing one night. Everyone thought he was killed by an animal. But then 5 years later, he came back. He took me away to Italy and turned me. When he realised I was a mind reader, he treated me as if I was a god. Worshiped me and protected me. He would never let me leave the palace. Until after 49 years, I ran away. I hated him for making me immortal. I became a traveller, a lone normad, I went all over the world until 250 years ago, I ran to I think it was Alaska, until I found a bear mauling a man. I drained the bear and saved the man via venom. He woke up and we fell in love in an instant. Anyway, we ran away with each other and became vegetarian normads. We have met the father to your children, Edward Cullen, a few times. He told me how the Voltori wanted him to join their coven, how Aro was desperate for a reader. I soon realised that he was trying to replace me. We were in the middle of Paris when Adam got a vision, since he can see the future of any species and he saw you. So Adam and I traveled through this forest to find you. Then we saw you. I watched you for a day or two and saw the quick growth of your baby throughout your pregnancy. I knew what they were, I had met 3 before, they were quite kin-"

"Wait. What?! There are others like Nessie and EJ?"

"Oh yes Bella! This vampire decided to create 4. The creator of them, he's horrid; But they are lovely. 3 girls and a boy. Nahuel is the son, then the daughters are Hayden, Zen and Mauve. They live all over the world, travelling like Adam and I but they tend to stick in South America most of the time," She explains.

"Oh. Awesome. Maybe can you like tell me where they may be? Because I'd love to meet any of them, and I want to find out more about how my EJ and Nessie may become,"

"Well Adam and I could take you to Hayden and Zen, I know where they dwell,"

"Oh I'd love that Zainab! Now may I see my babies?"

She hesitates. "Of course, but... Be prepared for a shock..."

Author's Note: Hey you guys! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Twins.

(Bella's POV)

"What? What do you mean Zainab?" I growl. Why will I be shocked!?

"Well you know how quick your pregnancy was? Yeah. They grow fast. They look about a few weeks, maybe even a couple of months. Also Ness has a power and EJ has venom. He helped me change you. The little kid..." She sighs.

"Really?! Wow," I mutter. "So where are my kids!? I want to see them. Now, and what's Nessie's power" I hiss.

"Wow," Gasps Zainab and she holds her hands up in surrender. "Ness can show you like anything she wants you to see by touching your cheek. I'll just call Adam to bring them to us, ok?" I nod. "You're a feisty little one, aren't you?" She mutters.

"Hey Adam! Bring over Ness and EJ! I've got her under control! Don't worry, she's got super self control like me and she's lovely, her names Bella Swan!"

"Hot name... Wait, sorry. No I mean yeah I'll just bring them. I can just about smell you so we'll be there soon! Bye babe,"

"Bye Adam!" Zainab trills.

"Are they near?" I ask.

"Yeah, they'll be like... 2 minutes or something. You excited?"

"And scared," I mumble.

"Why?" She gasps.

"I don't want to hurt them..."

"Trust me Bella, you won't. You have one of my powers, self control, you can do this,"

"Yeah," I mumble, still not sure.

These 2 minutes feel like forever. I hate waiting, I've never liked it. But soon a man who looks about 20 bursts into the clearing. He's pale, has golden eyes, tall and has golden brown fair hair. I'm guessing that's Adam because clinging to his back is a little girl and boy. The girl has bronze tiny curls, pale skin but rosy cheeks and my old brown eyes. Then the boy has golden brown straight hair, pale skin and murky green eyes. They're my babies.

I gasp in shock. "Are-aare they...?"

"Yeah!" Grins Zainab. "Gorgeous aren't they? Adam let they're mother hold them,"

"Yeah, good idea. They're starting to scratch me from behind so get them off," He chuckles. He peels them off his shoulder and hands them to me. At first I thought god how does he do that, they must be heavy... But then I remembered, oh right, vampire. I take them and cradle them, one in each arm. They are so cute but remind me too much of Edward. One day, probably when they're a little older, I will take them back to their father and family.

"Don't worry Bella, we can stick with you guys if you want us to. We can take you to Zen and Hayden, and stay with you until you find Edward, but only if you want,"

"I'd love that Zainab and its so nice to meet you Adam," I grin and shake his hand.

"No, it's great to meet you. Your kids are amazing by the way. Zainab and I have always dreamed of children... But that's never going to happen, so having EJ and Ness is just magical. Thank you so much,"

"No thank you, for saving me. Or I would of never been able to care for them,"

"That's absolutely fine Bella, we've always wanted some people to travel with us, coz it does get fucking lonely sometimes," Sighs Adam.

"So, what do we do now?" I ask.

"Well how about we go down to South America and find Hayden and Zen tomorrow, and this afternoon we can just relax in the gorgeous sun, bath in the waterfall and play with the kids..."

"I love that idea Zainab," I reply.

"Ahhhhhh," I groan in pleasure. I never thought that 'sparkling' could ever feel this good... I'm just laying on the lush green is the sun, with EJ and Renesmee asleep in my arms, while Adam and Zainab are in the stream. Naked. Having sex. I got up once about 10 minutes ago and saw the most horrifying sight in my entire life. So that's why I'm now forever keeping my eyes closed.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Ok so this chapter is dedicated to my FOF (Friend On Fanfiction) called Zainab, a.k.a bluepenguin218 and it's her birthday today! So happy birthday and birthday reviews for her are appreciated by both of us! Also tomorow is MY birthday! So I'd like some birthday reviews too... Hehehe. So anyways, here's the chapter!

Chapter Nine: Half Immortals.

(Bella's POV)

"You ready?"

"Yeah," I breath. Then with me holding Ness and EJ against my stomach, we head off. I have no idea how long this journey will take, but I'm scared to know. All the bloody way to bloody South America! We are leaving now, and it's early dawn.

In time, forests turn to rainforests and that's when I know we are in South America. I then catch the scent of a leopard, which I've never had before, and kill it and drain it. So good...

"Ha, see Zainab. She is a newborn, can't help herself when it comes to food," Chuckles Adam.

"Yeah and she definitely can't keep herself clean..." Mutters Zainab, pointing to my blood soaked tattered clothes. "That'll look nice for Hayden and Zen..."

"Yeah sorry," I mumble.

"Never mind..." She grumbles. "Anyway we're almost here,"

"Really?! Wait we're in the forest,"

"Yep," Starts Adam. "Zen and Hayden live around here in the forest,"

"Really?!" I ask surprised.

"Yah,"

I then look at my little babies I'm holding on my chest and I whisper to them. "Hey you two. We're gonna meet some nice girls like you,"

They then giggle and grin at me and then Ness puts her hand of my face and shows me her and EJ giggling in the river a day ago. "Yeah EJ and Nessie," But then she places her hand on me again. She shows me myself and a tall dark shadow. "Who's that?" I ask her. Then I realise who it is. Her Daddy. She can't show me him because she's never seen him. But she's asking me where is he. "Don't worry, Hun, we'll see your daddy soon," I whisper softly.

Adam then does this really weird but awesome bird call. Then about 10 seconds later, we hear another similar call off in the distance.

"Ha, they've heard us," Zainab trills. "Bell, they're coming and don't worry. They'll be really shocked to see you. Now, I want you to keep Ness and EJ in your shield, remember project it around you and them like I taught you," She whispers and u just give her a faint nod. I then project to protect myself and the twins.

Then two figures burst though the bushes. One skinny and extremely pale girl about 18 with honey grown hair and green eyes, then another beefier girl about 18 with dark skin and fuzzy short black hair cropped above her neck. They jump back at the sight of me and the pale one hisses. "Zainab, Adam. Who is that and what are they?!"

"It's ok. Hayden, Zen, this is Bella Swan and her twins called EJ and Nessie. She is a newborn and they are half immortals," Replies Zainab.

"What? Who's the father?" Asks the black haired one.

"Edward Cullen, you don't know him. He's in the Olympic Coven. Bella and the kids are now with me and Adam for a while," Zainab says politely.

"So. Is she gonna fucking take her shield off, or are we just gonna stand here like dicks," Groans the dark skinned.

"Hang on. Bella, take the shield off. They're fine, they just wanna meet the kids. Also Hayden Swift is the blonde and the other is Zen Carichi,"

"Hi, I'm Bella," I say, removing my shield. Then suddenly the 2 half-immortals have stolen my babies.

I look alarmed and about to scream so that's probably why they reassure me. "Oh sorry Bella, we just wanted to hold them! We've never met babies of our kind..." Trills Zen.

"Oh, that's fine. So what's your stories?"

"Well," Starts Hayden. "Where do we start,"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Life Stories.

(Bella's POV)

We all follow Zen and Hayden back to their home. We climb up gorgeous 50 metre tall trees, see squeaking rainbow coloured parrots and the gorgeous emerald damp vegetation brushes us in the face. But then at the top of the canopies, we come face to face with a huge wooden hut.

"Wow," I mumble. "It's amazing up here," And it truly is. A view so beautiful that its untrue. We are almost in the soft fluffy clouds.

"Home sweet home," Smiles Hayden as we enter the house. Bamboo walks, furry leopard carpets and then seats made of wood. They're almost like benches I suppose. "Please sit. Oh and would the littlers like a snack or something? We do have human food,"

"No, they're good but thanks anyway," I reply smoothly. I place the twins on the furry blanket. They then squeal but then curl up on the floor and very quickly drift off to sleep. "Oh, is that ok?"

"Of course Miss Bella," Begins Zen.

"So we each have extraordinary stories. I'll start. I'm the oldest of my 3 siblings. I'm 200. My father, Jonathan, he told me that he fell in love with my mother. Kaliah Parker was a native south american and was 16 and my father was frozen as a vampire at 21. They had a romantic relationship, both head over heels in love with each other. Kaliah even knew about Jonathan being a vampire... They got married 2 years later and on the wedding night... You can guess what happened... Kaliah conceived. Jonathan was thrilled about the baby until he realised it was killing his love. Less than a month later, Kaliah died and I was born. Jonathan cared for me and loved me until he wanted to create a new human race... Next he made Mauve when I was 26, then Hayden when I was 34 and finally Nahuel when I was 51. I hate Jonatan now. He's a bastard..." Sighs Zen. I just nod sympathetically. Feeling sorry that Kaliah died and I didn't... Just looking at my babies, asleep on the rug, makes me realise how lucky I am...

"Well mine is different. I'm the third child of Jonathan and I'm 166. My mother was a travelling Irish gypsy. Her name was Rose Merchant and she was 14 when Jonathan raped and impregnated her. She then ran away since giving birth in wedlock is frowned upon. She died and gave birth to me. Jonathan found me and well... I met my siblings and grew up. Well they're our stories. Now I want to know yours, Miss Bella,"

I then explain everything. From the day I met "him" to now. They start to pity me, and feel sorry for me.

"So, are you gonna go back to him?"

"Yes," I reply.

"Is he a normad or in a coven?" Asks Hayden.

"He's in the Olympic Coven. There are 7 of them in it. Carlisle the leader, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper and him..."

"Oh my... When you return there... If they decide to turn on you and attack you and the twins... Then you have no chance..."

"They will have a chance. Myself and Adam will be there,"

"And so will we," Grins Zen.

"Why?!" I ask.

"We feel its our job. Plus we'd be honoured and we have nothing better to do,"

"Really? Well can we maybe like wait?" I ask softly. "By that I mean I want them to be a little older..."

"Ok, yeah. In a year or so, we'll all go. But for now we can all stay here,"


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Hey this is the last chapter but there will be an epilogue! I'm so sorry for the slow update and I'm sorry it's not a long story, but hey, I write short stories. Also I have 3 other twilight stories (And I have a good idea for another one... Hehehe) that you make like and want to read! So maybe check them out! AND... I hope you like the little bit of Edward's POV that I sneaked in... REVIEW! Also this is dedicated to YOU. My readers.

Chapter Eleven: Manhattan.

(Bella's POV)

"EJ! NESS! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" I scream at the top of my voice.

I just hear giggling and laughter. I sigh and groan. They know we're leaving in 5 minutes, they're just trying to deny it. But thankfully, 2 kids run down the trees. A girl that looks about 6 who has long bronze ringlet hair and chocolate eyes then a boy with green eyes and browny-blonde short curls.

"Mammy! Mammy!" They chant happily as I hug them softly. Then little Ness reaches out and touches my icy cheek. Then through her thoughts she tells me: "Mama? Where are we going?"

"Oh my darlings... We're going to visit some... Family,"

"But Uncle Adam and Auntie Zen, Hayden and Zainab are our only family..." EJ mumbles grumpily.

"No baby, we have more. Now come on,"

We ran for ages. Well it seemed like ages... We've changed. Adam, Zainab, Zen, Hayden, me and the twins are a coven now. We have been for nearly 2 years. We live in the big treehouse and we're happy, also I'll just mention that the game here is great. Lovely animals with lovely blood. The kids have grown up here for a while and they love it. Too bad we're leaving. Yesterday Adam called up Esme and they're stating in Manhattan at the moment so we're gonna go and meet them...

None of us know how this could turn out. It's been 2 years since I've seen Edward and them. Edward could have someone else or they could just all attack me and the kids. So that's why we have taken our friends. But if the Cullens accept me and the kids... I don't know if I'll say goodbye to being in their coven yet.

Forests turns to town and town turns to city. Yep, we're in Manhattan.

"What house?" I ask confused.

"We're not going in the house till we're changed!" Trills Zainab.

"What?"

"We look like we're from the amazon, you know, grass skirts and short tops. We wanna look like we're from Manhattan,"

"Well here's a news flash Zainab. We are from the amazon and we aren't from Manhattan,"

"Oh don't ruin my fun Bells,"

So little miss fashionista takes us to a cheap clothes shop. We just grab an outfit each, also one for the littles, and buy and change. Zen is in a gorgeous sleek and short royal blue dress and stilettos, Hayden is in shorts (even though it is February) and a short tank top with sandals, Adam is in sandy chinos, a polo shirt and boots, EJ is in a camo shirt, shorts and sneakers, Ness is in a little rosy dress and pumps. But Zainab chose my outfit. A pitch black really tight short peplum dress and stilettos. Yeah, I bet Edward will like this...

"Here we are, number 4 Solvent Street..." Sighs Zainab. "Be prepared. No one underestimate them. And remember Edward can read all our minds. Except Bella and possibly the kids. We ready?"

We all nod our heads meekly, we're all pretty scared I think. Adam knocks on the door with Zainab by his side and Zen, Hayden, me and the kids are across the street hidden.

I can hear the door open and it's Rosalie who answers. "Zainab, Adam! Hi,"

"Hey Rosalie! It's so great to see you, it's been almost a decade!" Trills Zainab.

"Yeah I know..."

"So," Starts Adam. "Where's the others?"

"Just in the living room. Want me to get them?"

"Yes please. We have a few friends with us that we'd like you all to meet,"

"Ok," She smiles angelically.

Rose disappears, but then comes back with everyone. Not many of them have changed. Alice has dyed her hair a reddy-pink colour and Esme has added chocolate highlights at the tips of her hair. But it's Edward with the biggest change. He has a large frown and a confused look. Probably coz I've put a shield around us all...

"So, Zainab and Adam, where are these friends of yours?" Asks Jasper confusedly.

"Well, they're Zen and Hayden Kazortana, Nessie, EJ and... Bella..." Edward's head immediately perks up at my name. "...Swan..."

But now Edward's mouth, as well as all the other Cullens, hangs wide open in shock.

(Edward's POV)

When good old Zainab said the name Bella, it made me immediately think of my lost love. I don't know what happened to Bella after we left, I bet she's still stuck in Forks and that Newton boy has got hold of her. God I hate that son of a bitch...

But it was when she said Swan when I just went hysterical inside. I had no many questions that its untrue. But instead of doing anything useful, I just stood there with my mouth hanging open like an absolute prick.

Then out came from behind a dark Volkswagen is 2 pretty women, 2 little kids and a goddess. Words can't even describe how beautiful she is. Her dark hair tousles to her waist, her unreal pale complexion suits her like crazy, her golden eyes glisten nervously at me, her tight luscious dress clings to her body with perfection and the two pale and beautiful children hold her hands. Who are they?!

(Bella's POV)

He just stares at me and his children while we walk up the pavement. I can't tell if he's happy, angry or basically anything!

"Bella? Bella Swan? It's you... Is it... You?" Whispers Alice.

"Yeah. I'm the same person, but I'm like you now,"

But suddenly Rosalie pounces on me, pushing my babies aside. There's much hissing and all. "ISABELLA! YOU'VE PUT MY BROTHER THROUGH HELL AND BACK WHEN YOU WERE GONE!"

"I-I-I-ZAINAB!" I screech. Thank god Zainab comes and she pushes Rose off me. Then Adam and Hayden hold her still enough.

"Is Miss Bella and the children welcome here?" Asks Zen.

"Shall we do a vote, Carlisle?"

"Ok," He replies smoothly. "Who doesn't want Bella and the... Children, here?" It's then Rose who rises her hand. "Who does want her to stay?" Then everyone else's hands wave in the air. Then as quick as lightning, lips come down unbelievably hard on mine. I let him kiss me, we've missed each other.

"Bella. I can't tell you how sorry I am that we left. Oh Bella, I love you... W-who are they?" He asks, pointing to the kids giggling on the floor.

I smirk slightly as I say...

"They're ours,"


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue: Through The Years.

(Bella's POV)

"My Bella... Even though you've been back for 2 years, it still feels like yesterday..." He mumbles as he sucks my neck softly.

"Hmmhmhmmmhmmm that's nice... Ah I like that... Yeah me too. Where are EJ and Renesmee?"

"I don't know. I think Ness went out shopping with Ali, and I think EJ is learning more self defence from Jasper and Emmett," He replies smoothly.

"Oh great. So... We have some alone time now?"

"Yes," He smirks as he starts peeling off my shirt, here in the meadow.

Life is great now. 2 years since I came back. 4 years since the kids birth. 5 years since I met Edward. His reaction to the kids was... Different. He was happy, completely confused and angry at himself for leaving us. But from the first second that he held them in his arms, he was happy and overwhelmed. Rose actually started to like me, and especially the littlers. Which is highly surprising!

EJ and Renesmee have grown up well. They look roughly 11 now and they're beautiful. I'm not just saying that because I'm their mother, I'm saying that because its true. Renesmee is one of them children where you know that they could easily be a super model even when they're a toddler and Edward Jacob is one of them guys who won't find it a hard job finding a girlfriend.

As for Zen, Hayden, Adam and Zainab... Well. Firstly Hayden has found her mate. He's a vampire around 20 years old and they now live together happily in Madrid. As for Zen, she moved back to the amazon, and now lives solitary, but happy. Adam and Zainab still live with us Cullens. They're part of our coven now.

So, life is honestly perfect. I never expected any of this to happen in my life, but guess what, life is... Unexpected.

Author's Note: So ok! It's ended... :'( But I wanna thank all my followers and favourite-era on this story, you guys who reviewed, everyone who read this story, and most of all... Zainab xxx (A.K.A. bluepenguin218)

P.S. Oh yeah, sorry if this epilogue is shit...


End file.
